littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is an international, independently published magazine offering a unique perspective on the best new and established talent across all popular culture: fashion, film, music and art. Little Mix appeared in Wonderland magazine in 2013 and 2015. 2013 "This week see’s X Factor graduates Little Mix debut their second album under Simon Cowell’s SYCO label. Salute is a perfect mix of 90′s club pop and R&B. With a slightly matured sound and lots more attitude, it’s easy to see that the girls have gone away and thought about the direction in which they want their music to go. Much like their pop rivals One Direction, Little Mix look likely to conquer the US and deservedly so. We met up with girls a few weeks ago in East London and took some pictures to confirm that Tulisas’s ‘lil muffins’ are all grown-up." wonderlandmagazine.com - Description 2013 Gallery wonder 1.png wonder 2.png wonder 3.png wonder 4.png wonder 5.jpg wonder 6.png wonder 7.png wonder 8.png wonder 9.png 2015 "In the UK, we’re no strangers to the manufactured pop band, but the Little Mix machine is different, a feat of finely crafted girl-group engineering – from their styling down to their music videos, they’re a cut above the other acts we’ve seen crash and burn so many times before. Perhaps this is because there is one important addition to the formula that sets them apart from the rest: they can all actually sing. It’s been somewhat of a pop fairytale; the girls were arguably the last real success of the now-dwindling UK reality singing contest where, under the guidance of fairy godmother Tulisa, they were catapulted from obscurity into the big-time. The first group ever chosen by the public to win the competition, they went on to smash a record held by their childhood heroes, The Spice Girls, when their debut album entered at number four in the US charts. Not long after dipping their toes into the shallow pool of global stardom, one of our princesses found her prince. The announcement of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Perrie Edwards’s engagement to One Direction “bad boy” Zayn Malik was a Daily Mail journalist’s wet dream. As the internet became overrun with borderline sickeningly-sweet photos of the pair in a somewhat crazed, rigid embrace at Disneyland Paris, it felt like Britain had found its own modern day Britney and Justin (minus the double denim and the chastity). We’ve also got a Cinderella, in the form of Leigh-Anne Pinnock – who, before entering the show, was working as a waitress at Pizza Hut. Then there’s Jade Thirlwall, who auditioned for The X Factor twice before being selected to reach the final stages, and now has a tattoo, which reads (in Arabic): “Anyone can achieve their dream if they’ve got the courage.” Not forgetting our not-so-ugly-duckling Jesy Nelson, who was the victim of horrendously cruel Internet vitriol throughout the series because of her weight, and has since spoken widely about body image and the dangers of cyber-bullying. More recently, her WTF Jamaican accent nearly Broke The Internet (if you haven’t seen the video already, it’s a must). Separately, they’re just girls who defied the odds – but together, they represent something more: true love, determination, resilience and the strength to never give up. They’re a concentrated concoction of feel-good-factor for pubescent girls everywhere." wonderlandmagazine.com - Description 2015 Gallery wonderland perrie.png Perrie wonderland.png wonderland jesy.png Jesy wonderland.png wonderland leigh-anne.png Leigh-anne wonderland.png wonderland jade.png Jade wonderland.png Little-Mix-Wonderland-Magazine.png References